Christian Pickett
"Whatever paint we can find" - Christian Pickett, talking about the Ugly Stick Christian Pickett is a character in the Smartiest Persons Universe. He originally was the pupil of Smartiest Persons recruit general Dillon Scott in Computer Class, but he betrayed Dillon and went on to become one of the greatest mercenaries of all time, only working for the highest bidder. But he had one target that he would kill for free. He is now a member a JAL, a band with Diego Lamas and Alex Gutierrez. Life Background Christian Pickett started out his career in computer class. He started out as a normal student, but soon Dillon Scott saw Christian's potential, and recruited him for the secret organization The Computer Class. In the Class, Christian learned to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat, use every kind of gun, and use technology against his enemies, the staple of The Computer Class. Soon though, the Class became too much for him. He thought his Classmates, Chloe Lamb and Ariana Davis were holding him back from his potential. He lashed out frequently to his Classmates, but never thought about killing them. Betrayal Soon though, on a mission to a remote planet to take down a parasite, he was infected. His sense of morality was eliminated by the parasite, and now nothing stopped him from killing his friends to unleash his full potential. Before he could kill his friends, however, Dillon found him and subdued him. Dillon put Christian in restraints on his ship and analyzed him, only to find that the parasite couldn't be removed. Sad to see his student turn out like this, Dillon turned Christian over to the authorities. On the way to prison, Christian escaped captivity. He vowed to take down his former master Dillon if it was the last thing he ever did. Rising through the ranks Christian soon rose through the ranks of mercenaries, getting bigger targets, better prices, and better skills. He couldn't be stopped, and always hit all of his targets. The only target he ever missed was Michael Blackwell, who was too strong for even Christian to handle. But every other target was like taking candy from a baby. One of the easiest targets that Christian had was Tzekel Kan. Tzekel Kan had previously fought SP, and was winning the battle. But from very far away, Christian took aim just as Kan was about to win the fight. One shot, and Tzekel Kan was dead. Christian just assumed that he was so easy to kill because he had the element of surprise. Killing Dillon Scott Soon though, becoming the best mercenary of all wasn't enough for him. He had to take out his former mentor, Dillon Scott. He interrogated his former Classmates Ariana and Chloe only to find out that Dillon had retired to the mountains. Christian made haste to the mountains, where he found Dillon. Christian took careful aim from far away (while Christian was now more powerful than Dillon, he was still afraid of his former mentor) and shot Dillon with a sniper rifle. Christian had finally done it, he had become the greatest mercenary in his own eyes. He could now take out even more targets without the weight of his mentor. The Ugly Stick Christian Pickett had heard of a great weapon hidden somewhere in Las Vegas. It was called the Ugly Stick, and contained untold power. He went to Las Vegas, and found it. He couldn't take it, because it was so ugly that looking at it gave him temporary blindness. He went to Lowe's to find paint. When the employee there asked what color paint he wanted, Christian said "Whatever paint we can find". So Christian was given grey paint, and he went back to the Ugly Stick. He painted it, and was now able to hold it and use it. The power still remained, it just wasn't lethal to look at. To this day, the Ugly Stick is one of his greatest weapons. However, his greatest weapon is.. Dancing Skills and JAL Soon after his brief escapade with the Bounty Hunters and Dillon Scott, Christian pursued a career in erotic dancing. Once he mastered this skill, Christian decided to hone it and form a band. One day, he met with with Diego Lamas and Alex Gutierrez and decided that they wanted to get together and make weird music. They called it JAL. List of Killed Targets * Tzekel Kan * Dillon Scott Romances So we all know Christian likes his fair share of women, so here are his various interests throughout the vast ocean of love. * Emma * Gabi * Leilani * Chloe * Karla * Savana * Ariana * Chad * Joana * Mark Zuckerberg Category:Main Characters